Seven Days Until The Knot Is Tied
by waterrain
Summary: AU. Ivan and Allie are forced to be married to each other. Ivan was unwilling until he discovers that Allie is pretty interesting and he plans to charm her so that she will no longer be unwilling to marry him, but the chances of that is silm to none.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. In this FanFic Alfred is a Female so his Female name is Allie. **

**Ivan's point of view.**

**Seven Days Until The Knot Is Tied**

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>She is five years younger than me and her hair is in a messy low pony tail. Her name is Allie Freedom Jones. Today is her birthday so she is sixteen years old today. Our wedding is next week. I do not wish to marry anyone, but my grandfather is forcing me to get married.<p>

Sadly my grandfather had Allie's father sign a contract after Allie was born on the fourth of July. At the time I was only five years old and silly enough to sign that contract which bound me to one day marry Allie Jones.

I'm twenty-one years old and Allie is leaning against the wall.

"What is your favorite color?"

"It is like totally like pink. Yeah, I love pink like so much that without it I'll like just die."

Is she using sarcasm?

"So pink is your favorite color?"

"Are you kidding me. I hate that damn color."

Is she trying to play mind games with me? I'm asking her a simple question, but yet she refuses to tell me.

"What is your favorite color?"

"Why do you want to know, Violet eyes?"

Why do I want to know her favorite color? I asked just to fill in the silence that occurred after my grandfather and her father went into another room to discuss the cost of the wedding.

"Allie, Why are you being so difficult?"

"Why are you being so persistent?"

I looked at her outfit and decided that I will take a guess instead of going in circles with asking. She is wearing a blue skirt, black combat boots, a red long sleeve shirt, a white hat that has stars around it, and

"Allie, Do you have more than one favorite color?"

"Well do you have violet eyes?"

"How many favorite colors do you have?"

"Violet eyes, How many sides are there in a square?"

So she has four favorite colors. If I go by her outfit then it must be blue, black, red, and white.

"Are your favorite colors blue, black, red, and white?"

"Are you slightly taller than me?"

Allie is interesting. I thought she would be ditzy, but appearances can be deceiving.

"Why are you giggling like a little baby?"

I couldn't stop giggling, it is just so funny, and I'm clenching my sides.

"Damnit, stop giggling."

"Allie, You are the first to stop asking in question form."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

I settled down and looked at her. Allie's fists are clenched by her sides, she is tense, and I smiled at her.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Because you look adorable."

"Why the fuck did my dad have to sign that damn contract? I don't want to get married, but if I don't marry you then my dad will be swimming with the fucking fishes."

I want to hug her, but sadly her father and my grandfather walked inside. Allie doesn't look happy, her fists are still clenched, and I notice the blood.

"Ivan, You will take Miss Jones out on a date tonight." My grandfather told me. I glanced at Allie and she was biting down on her lips. "Mister Jones do make sure your daughter looks her best."

I was focused on Allies lips, there was blood on those lovely lips, and she roughly wiped it away with the back of her hand.

"Allie, Make sure to wear a dress." I commented innocently. Those blue eyes looked at me in such a fierce way that I think my heart skipped a beat and my cheeks feel warm. I can't wait until we are married.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You. Allie is 16 years old while Ivan is 21 years old.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Thank you all for reviewing ^_^ **

**Ivan's point of view.**

**Seven Days Until The Knot Is Tied**

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>It was seven at night when I went to pick up Allie. She was waiting outside on the door step, her eyes looked a little puffy, and I wonder why is Allie waiting outside for me instead of being inside her house.<p>

"Allie, Have you been crying? Are you feeling sad?"

"Fuck you, Violet eyes. I was so pissed that I started crying, nearly broke my hand on the lousy wall because I punched it, and yeah I decided to wait out here to chill my temper. "

She stood up, her movement was slightly shaky, and it might have been because of those skinny black high heels. Allie looked at me with determined eyes and I noticed her right hand is all wrapped up. She is wearing a knee-length blue dress with black stars surrounding it, the sleeves go to her elbows, and Allie looked about ready to trip.

"You must have worn high heels a lot, Allie." I said teasingly as she cursed the high heels. Ut was cute hearing her saying such things and those cheeks being all puffed out like a puffer fish. In those high heels she is taller than me by several inches.

"First time wearing heels and stop saying my name so much. It is creepy, annoying, and gives me the chills. Plus the way you say it makes me want to punch you."

",But I like saying your name..Allie."

"Why not change your name to Allie if you like it so much?"

"Allie, Why are wearing such high heels? Your natural height is five feet and ten inches."

"You are almost six foot tall, Violet eyes."

I have noticed that Allie has not once said my name only referring to me as violet eyes or just Violet.

"You didn't have to wear seven inch heels, Allie."

"Do I make you feel short? You could buy some heels and then you would be taller then me when I'm wearing high heels." Allie commented as she walked slowly towards me and I smiled in amusement.

",But it must be difficult wearing such high heels."

"Nope not difficult."

"Then why are you walking so slowly, Allie?"

Her cheeks turned red, she puffed out her cheeks, and flipped me off. I giggled at Allie's reaction and it is obvious that she is having trouble with those seven inch heels.

"I'm trying to be classy by walking slowly like a….Super model. Yeah like a super model."

I decided to pick her up, she pinched my cheeks, and looked at me with such fierce eyes that it made my heart skip a beat.

"Put me down."

"If you say my name then I will put you down right away, Allie."

"I'm not going to be blackmailed into saying your name, Violet."

Sadly, Allie struggled against my hold on her and she managed to kick me hard between my legs. I dropped her, but like a cat she landed on her feet. My private areas feel sore and I do not blame her for kicking me. After all she wanted down and I didn't think she would struggle so much, but oh well I have no hard feelings towards Allie. She is a fighter.

"Jeez, You should have just put me down. Do you enjoy being difficult and persistent?" Allie asked me causally and she seems to have gotten a little bit more use to those seven inch heels. I stood up, gave her a smile, and once again picked her up.

"Do you enjoy pain or something, Violet eyes?"

"Maybe? I'm not sure." I commented innocent and enjoyed her irritated expression.

"Put me down." Allie stated firmly, I decided to put her down since we are near my motorcycle, and she brushed herself off.

"Where would you like to eat?"

"McDonald's."

"We are both dressed so nice. Are you sure that you want to pick a fast food restaurant?"

"I'm positive as a pregnant chick."

I started giggling, she is so funny, and adorable. I might die from laughter. I have never laughed so much in my life.

"Great you are giggling like a person that saw porn for the first time or like a dude that saw boobs for the first time."

After a few minutes managed to stop giggling, I looked at Allie, and she has a helmet on.

"Hey, Violet eyes."

"Yes."

"Can I drive your motorcycle? I have my motorcycle license."

I noticed that Allie does not have a purse. I thought all girls have purses, but she does not have one.

"Where is it?"

"One moment."

I watched as hiked her dress up an inch before looking away, my cheeks are warm, and she placed a card onto my hand.

"There you go Violet."

"I will let you drive my motorcycle if you say my name."

"Fine, I will say your damn name. Why are you so obsessed with wanting me to say your name?"

Allie grabbed her license and I looked away. After a minute she stood in front of me, those blue eyes looking at me, and I smiled at her.

"Ivan, your motorcycle keys."

I handed her the keys and for the first time I saw Allie grinning it was nice. I put on a helmet, wrapped my arms around her waist, and placed my head on her right shoulder.

"You better not throw up, Violet eyes."

I didn't think Allie would be such a speed demon and thankfully she was not pulled over. I was grateful to see the Golden Arches. Allie parked my motorcycle and handed me the keys.

"What did you think of my heroic driving?"

"I'm lost for words." I managed to reply and I'm feeling a bit sick. Allie was walking ahead of me, she did not appear sick, and seemed to be completely fine. I have never been to a McDonald's, but hopefully the food will make me feel better.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You. What do you think of Allie?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

**Seven Days Until The Knot Is Tied**

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>Allie looks near tears, she is pitching her cheeks, biting down on her lip, and I want to know what is wrong. Why does she look ready to cry? We are here at McDonald's.<p>

"What is wrong, Allie?" I asked in a concerned voice.

"I don't feel hungry." She replied in a low voice and her eyes looking down. "Let's go watch a movie."

"Do you want to drive?"

"No." Her voice sounded quiet, she fiercely wiped her eyes, and took a deep breath. "Do you think I'm annoying, loud, ugly, and stupid?"

"No. Why do you ask?" I asked her, but she didn't reply and so I waited patiently for her to talk.

"It doesn't matter." Allie told me and she stood up. "I'll be outside."

I glanced around McDonalds there is hardly anyone here. I sighed for what could have caused Allie to look so depressed.

"Hey, Allie. Listen I'm sorry about everything that I said to you last year in front of everyone. I only said it because people thought I was whipped and-"

"She is with me. Allie and I will be married next week, da." I said calmly while smiling and wrapping my arm around Allie's hips. No one is going to make a move on my Allie. "She will be my beautiful wife."

Allie pinched my arm, walked out of McDonalds, and I followed after her.

"Who was he?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Did he kiss you? Did he take you on dates? Did you and him have se-"

Allie grabbed my arm, her blue eyes were fierce, and she took a deep breath.

"No, no, and no. Him and me were together for about a month. He was my first boyfriend. Don't bring it up again or I'll punch you in the stomach."

"He broke your heart." I said softly, she just looked up at the stars, and took a deep breath.

"Anyway, Let's go see a movie." Allie stated firmly and she looked at me with those lovely blue eyes. "You can drive."

"Thank you for giving me permission to drive my own motorcycle." I said teasingly to her and she started to smile at me, but before I saw a full smile Allie firmly shook her head. I pulled out my motorcycle keys and tilted my head. "I will enjoy having your arms wrapped around me, da."

"I take it back, Violet eyes. I got a feeling you will go slow on purpose just to feel my heroic arms wrapped around your chest." Allie stated flatly as she swiped my keys and I smiled at her. "You are always smiling or giggling. Do you do it just to make other people wonder if you are going to do something insane?"

"You should smile more often, Allie. I will make you smile." I commented, she rolled her blue eyes at me, and put on a helmet. I put on my helmet, wrapped my arms around her, and enjoyed feeling Allie's warm body.

I want to know more about her. I'm learning little by little more about Allie. Last year she had a boyfriend, dated him for about a month, he said cruel things to her in front of everyone for others believed him to be whipped, and shattered her heart into tiny pieces.

I have only known Allie for a day, but I'm already falling in love with her. I won't ever break her heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

**I had no idea that others found my writing to be emotionless. ****I try my best, but I guess it is not good enough. I do take critcisms to heart.**

**I'm going to take a seven day break from writing, but I might post up some poems. At least so far none of you peeps have called me Stupid or Retard. **

**Only one person has called Stupid, Retard, and several other degrading names throughout my life. That person is my dad. However he has gotten a little better with laying off with the name calling since I finished High School, but at times he slips up..Anyway, At least I have my cats to comfort me when I'm feeling depressed. To be honest I was crying while writing this Author's Note. **

**Ivan's point of View.**

**Seven Days Until The Knot Is Tied**

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>My Allie is sleeping for some reason. We are at the movie theater and there is some sort of romance film on the big screen. I forgot the title, but it appears Allie doesn't like it for she is snoring and her lovely eyelids are closed. My beautiful Allie went to sleep after finishing the large bag of popcorn. I have a feeling that Allie does not like romance movies. She was the one to pick the movie, but yet.<p>

"Vampires don't sparkle, bitch."

"Allie? Are you awake?" I asked her, but there was only silence and after several minutes.

"Only fruity fairy's sparkle."

"Allie?"

Once again there was no reply, she snored, and I looked down at my shiny watch.

"Die undead zombie commies."

I faintly smiled and pinched her cheeks.

"Is this lousy movie over?" Allie asked me, she yawned, and did not cover her mouth.

"You do not like romance movies."

"No. I hate them. How could you tell?"

"Why did you pick it? Why did you pick something that you hate instead of something you love?"

"I want to go home now." Allie stated calmly as she stood up and grabbed my hand. Why did she picked a romance movie if she hates them? It makes no sense. Is it because she is an American? Allie is holding my hand and her hand feels really warm.

"You are holding my hand, da."

Her cheeks turned red, she let go of my hand, and walked ahead of me. I should not have said anything for my hand feels cold and I want her to hold my hand again.

"Allie, Your hand makes my cheeks feel warm."

For some reason my Allie looks confused, but after a moment she shook her head.

"You do not make any sense, Violet eyes. Seriously how can someone holding your hand make your cheeks feel warm? Do you have a hand fetish?"

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You.<strong>


End file.
